


SILK ON MY SKIN

by LoveLouAndHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLouAndHarry/pseuds/LoveLouAndHarry
Summary: It's just a song I wrote about Louis and Harry.Leave some feedback on it? :)twitter: @ImLouisholic





	SILK ON MY SKIN

The silk on your collar scratches my skin

Baby, when it's only you and me

We keep on searching pain

There's no way out from there

 

We're so wrapped up in secrets,

With our own madness and mistress

Every touch leaves a stain, every look is a glare

 

They try to get us apart, try to fix up our hearts

But baby, when it's only you and me

Your fingertips on my skin, your hot pink lips on me

 

Let me light another cigarette, you're the one i don't regret

When it's only you and I tonight

Will you look up at the sky, will you see your heart in mine

 

When the green meets the blue

When the sun greets the moon

Cmon baby, let's get drunk

Up in a hotel room

Make up for the time we couldn't do

 

When the silk on your collar scratches my skin

When you collide my neck with your vicious grin

When your lips collide with mine

Baby, when we're both lost in time

 

When your finger traces down my skin

Don't you ever give up on me

When your eyes meet me halfway

Don't you dare look away

Cos baby, you're a sight to see

When it's only

You. and. me.


End file.
